Fire and Ice
by TechSpectrum
Summary: Robo x DarkStxrm
1. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

This originally started off being a simple one shot of Derek and Solveig because I decided after being asked constantly to write it. I really only planned to write at least two chapters and be done with it. However as each chapter was released more people became attached to the story and asking when the next chapter will come out. It wasn't until I reached Chapter 3 about half way that I really started heavily planning where things would go and up into Chapter 4 is where you will see there's a huge change in effort. That is where the story begins to take off and become more than just a romance between two people but a dramatic adventure that grow into a more mature tale.

If you are reading this and want to become involved in the story then you just need to talk to me about yourself and show an interest as an active reader that wants others involved. I truly hope when you engage in this story you share this with anyone else who think would enjoy reading *Fire and Ice* and want to be involved.

\- Soul

 _ ****DISCLAIMER****_

 _ **The characters and events are based on the LAB members by modified for the story, no one depicted in the story is a reflection of the person they are based on. This goes for weight, age, background, height, and any other characteristics and traits you have.**_


	2. Cast

**Cast**

Derek . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . roboboy321

Solveig . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .DarkStxrm

Seth . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . RegiaSilentium

Intiser . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . SnakeTheBigBoss

Victoria . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . iiVickie

Aidan . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . GrimStrike

Sebastian . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . FallenReign

Sugar . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . SxgarAndCxndy

Akram . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . YaBoiAkram

Jaydn . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Elazus

**Anyone in the story who isn't listed it strictly made up and not based on a person!**


	3. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 ** _Star Crossed_**

Winter had just struck Fallow Mire and the land had become blanketed under a pillar of white snow. The guards were patrolling along the frozen walls with eagle eyes for intruders. One guard in particular had been drawing as much heat as he could muster from rubbing his hands and shielding himself from the winds blowing direction.

Derek had been put on Guard duty on the coldest day in the year, December 25th. He didn't really mind that he had to work on Christmas, it wasn't like he had any family. Being the kind of person he was he usually would keep to himself, nothing really good came out helping the civilians he was destined to protect. Destined being a word his commander would tell the troops when they needed a morale boost. Most of the men here after all had wives and children waiting for them.

He sighed and grumbled as he watched the citizens of the fortress pass him by, both old and young.

"Damn I'm starving," he groaned beneath his breath.

They were under strict orders to never leave their post, such a thing could result a long lecture he didn't care to have any time soon. Getting into anymore trouble wouldn't be in his best interest at any rate. He scanned his surroundings before thinking about the taste of whatever the booths were selling around right now. Meats, bread maybe?

A guard behind him tapped on his shoulder and shoved a piece of pork into his chest.

"Your portion, eat it and get back to post, no funny business," remarked the Guard.

He paid little mind to the guards comment as his mind was only on the food, sure it could of been a little more hot but anything would do to keep him from passing out. As he raised the pork to his mouth he caught a glimpse of a child a few feet away from him and paused. He looked like he hasn't eaten and days and with this kind of weather, death wasn't out of the question.

"Ah hell, I think I can go a little longer," he thought to himself.

He walked to the little scrawny kid who clearly hasn't seen a bath in weeks, smelt of it too.

"Take it, I think you might need this a little more than I do."

The boy gracefully took it and tried to thank him but Derek was already turned and walking back to his post to not think about the food he just gave away. It wasn't exactly something he normally would do but being where the kid was once he felt a little sorry for him.

"Excuse me," he heard from behind him, a soft voice.

"Can I he-," and a quick kiss to the cheek.

She was a girl that met just met him a few inches shorter, and soft eyes and petique figure.

He stood there dazed, "What?"

"Here, you should take this, I wouldn't want someone like you going hungry on the job after all."

She handed him a piece of jerky, she had food aplenty in her basket along with other things. She was probably working at one of the stalls.

"I'm not quite sure what to do," he said shyly, since when was some stranger nice to him anyways.

"You can thank me later, so how about tomorrow, when you're off duty of course!"

"Sure, I don't have any problem with that."

"Wonderful, I look forward to it!" she exclaimed as she retreated back into the crowd.

…

"She quite the forward type lad, I think you got your work cut out for you," said the other guard he was stationed with.

"I don't know what just happened," he said with a confused smile.

The rest of that night Derek was feeling brand new and warmed to his hearts content.


	4. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _ **One Step Back and Two Steps Forward**_

 _*Yawn*_

Derek raised up in his head and winced when the sun peered through his window. Yesterday was somewhat of a blur but he couldn't forget the girl from that night.

"You know, now that I think about it I didn't catch her name."

A promise was a promise and he wanted to return the favor for her kindness somehow. There wasn't any place in particular he knew about he could take her, he was

"Oh well, maybe I'll figure something out when I get there."

He started out the door and was wearing the only clean outfit he had that wasn't his uniform. Even with the amount of cash he made very few people would sell him as little as wheat and there were very few merchants that were selling anything but expensive furs.

There was no particular time he enjoyed being out of his guard uniform, after all he was your average thief only a few years ago and those memories burn deep within the townspeople.

He's sure there are plenty who wish to kill him given the chance but as God would have it he was given a stroke of luck when the new Elder was instated. Derek didn't have respect for many people, but that Elder held to his convictions and that was something worth praising.

Those connections and friends truly prevented his death sentence, and he couldn't be ever more thankful that the council only sentenced him to supervision and labor within the guard. If they found him committing any crime within the first year they could kill him as they please. He still feels for his neck and remembers that the executioner hasn't come to face with him just yet, and hopefully it would stay that way.

With the holiday over there was surely less of a crowd as expected, however it didn't make it any easier to find the girl. Then he suddenly remembered the sun fell in the direction he room faced and that could only mean one thing.

"Sleeping the whole day? Seems starving to death took a bigger toll than I could afford it to, now I'm going to be la-"

He paused as his eyes caught the same girl at the stall beside him.

"S-Sorry," he said embarrassed.

"Oh it's fine, this is the perfect time for us anyways."

"You had something in mind... miss?"

"You can call me Solveig, no need to be so formal. " she smirked.

"Come on," she said taking his hand in hers and leading them on.

"Where are we going?"

"To the bonfire of course, I hear everyones gathering there, and they said when you come bring a friend, lover, or just any partner."

"Partner? So last night."

"That's right, and you seemed to be the perfect candidate for job. Besides, you are a Guard, who better to protect me."

He couldn't help me blush at that remark, "I suppose."

"Oh? Does my knight not have enough confidence in himself?" she grinned still holding her playful gaze.

Derek put his hands up in surrender, "In all fairness, not many people would exactly trust me."

"Well, this girl does, and we're going to help loosen you up a little?"

"Loosen me up a little?"

"It makes me all warm and fuzzy," she said holding the cup of mead.

He chuckled watching her smile, and then drank some of his own. It was a little strong for his taste, was this not her first time?

"So is this what you meant by loosen up a little?" he asked.

"Of course not, don't be silly," she teased.

He was already a little uncomfortable from glances he caught towards him, and he'll probably never a live a day

So why was she so interested in him, forget the night before, it made no sense.

"Hey, what exactly do you se-", he was cut off.

"It's starting!" she arose ecstatic.

The sound of music could be heard coming from the bards, their instruments in gang gave a tune fit for the celebration. The sounds of strings and drum to makes you want to jump around. People all around were clapping and cheering on as others joined around the fire to dance.

"Come on, it'll be fun I promise," she said holding out her hand.

He himself wasn't much of a dancer and had he been alone he would of not been seen anywhere near here.

"I'm not much of a dancer you would be better off with someone else."

"Oh shut up and dance with me."

She took his hand and lead him into the group of people already dancing together. Surprisingly, he did fairly well for dancing for the first time. For once in his life, he was starting to feel some relief, and the longer the night went on, the more he found himself coming closer and closer to Solveig. As they danced the night way, lost in each other.


	5. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 _ **Seeking Opportunity**_

The sun's rays cast over the wall and brushed through the trees with its soft warm glow. The burning fire that had been danced around was nothing more now than ash.

All around people had found themselves asleep in the most peculiar of places. Some lay in the dirt, others wasted at the time, and one found that the tree was a place of preference.

Derek was just beginning to wake as he opened his eyes narrowly to observe his surroundings. As he attempted to raise up he paused for a moment to see find the Solveig.

sleeping peacefully in his lap. He couldn't help but smile, it wasn't everyday you'd find yourself in this situation.

As much as he didn't want to disturb her he still had his duties as a guard and didn't want to give them a reason to doubt him of his eligibility to be worthy of the opportunity he was about to receive.

"Wh- aw it's already over," she whimpered.

She clearly had drank too much last night clearly enjoying herself. As a guard, who better to protect her he recalled, but maybe that included from herself.

He took her and carried Dark on his back, of course she was not going to be very reliable with directions right now and that meant only one other option.

It wasn't something he honestly wanted to do, if he had his guards outfit and helmet he would of had an easier time hiding his face from embarrassment but he managed. Despite the judgmental eyes and sharp whispers that could discredit a man to make his heart sink he brought her back to his room within the compound that housed several floors and several rooms of people.

He moved back the sheets and lay her down gently. It came to no surprise she was still heavily sleeping. After covering her back up he began to change into his armor for the evening trials.

Before he reached the door Solveig called him over.

"Hey Derek, come here for just a sec," she said softly.

He walked next to the back.

"A little closer," she was quieter.

He rolled his eyes and sat in the bed and leaned in towards her.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I had a lot of fun, thank you."

What was she saying? He should be thanking her, he barely knew her but she had something about her that made appealed to him. Anything was better than feeling like an outcast.

"Get some sleep dork," said Derek gently.

Before he closed the door he looked back, she was back to sleep and snoring again.

The forts main hall was quiet today and that's to be expected during the Titan trials. It isn't every day someone is picked to be a candidate to have a chance to try out for such a position. It was normally reserved for those with top marks and a clean record.

That's something both Derek and Seth did not posses.

"There you are lover boy, I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever show, with that girl you had a all," said Seth.

He wore a smug on that dark face of his. It's almost his signature expression, and be damned if it didn't suite him.

"It's not what you think so drop it."

Seth threw his hands up in defense.

"Alright alright, we don't have to bring up the other girls."

"You're an ass."

"Would I be anything else?"

A short pause and they both chuckled.

"Here's to our long journey Derek, make peace with God and let us both come out of this where he wishes us," Seth said cheerfully as he held up his mead.

"Amen to that."

They toasted and drank in hopes that they would reach their goals.

"So, the blades general, are you managing to get by lately?" Asked Derek.

Seth's infectious smug left his face as that man was mentioned.

"You're not the only one who should be thanking that elder you know. I only managed to get a pardon from my crimes because of him. Yet it's not going to stop the general from finding any excuse to get rid of me, but I won't let him have it."

"Yes I know, but you can't blame the man for hating your guts after breaking into the blades armory and beating most of his men to death."

"And you can't blame the guards for hating you for the many times they had to chase your ass out of town."

"touché," said Derek just feeling slightly back down to earth and remembering who he was. Seems Solveig's making an impression on him, for better or for worse he wasn't quite sure yet.

The two stared off, both reliving their past in the back of their minds. The twisted fate of two good for nothings becoming one of the very things they hate, but were good at.

"Look, no matter what happens Derek we owe those elders our respect and our lives. I am many things I'll admit that but I'm loyal to the cause I feel just."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You two, the trials are beginning and Snake wants your asses in the training area immediately."

Seth bellowed a laugh that filled the room.

"Well it's about damn time!"


	6. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 ** _Titan Trials_**

The two men marched in formation to face their Commander Intiser. He was a tall blond haired man with a chiseled face and blue eyes. He could pass for prince if it wasn't for the scars he carried with him. Intiser was the last person Derek wanted to piss off, especially due to being the one to let two have a chance to prove themselves worth of being called a Titan.

"You're almost late, and I don't want to hear excuses right now so do me a favor and shut and listen as I give you your instructions for your examination, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir!" Derek and Seth said in sync holding their posture.

"Seth, as part of your test for the Titan of Strength you will be facing Calvin, Neoki, Tony, Mark, and Abdulah. If you manage to somehow in hell get the best of them you'll have my respect and your title. As for you Derek I'm already well aware of how you tick, so how about making use of it for the Titan of Stealth. You'll be rendezvousing with our informant in the town square in the next few minutes. We've only recently picked up on our trouble makers within lower slums. Get the location, and eliminate the target. Whatever you do don't get caught or you won't only fail this test I'll probably kill you myself if you come back alive. Am I understand?"

"Yes Sir," again in unison.

"He gave them a smirk, "Now good luck, we start now."

Seth stepped front and center to the training areas combat mat where his opponents eyed him with scorn. They never liked that smug he always held, like he was always one step ahead of everyone else. That no one could read him and he was always challenging you, telling you to go ahead and swing first. Seth could however read them just fine and decided to give them a bow.

"Comrades," he said.

Calvin sneered at that word.

"You have yet to earn the privilege of calling any of us here that yet Seth. After all you did turn your back on your original comrades when you went by another name did you not?"

"While I admit they wouldn't be so kind as to understand why I do why I do, nor do I hold any ill will towards you men here today because of our past relations. However today my good man I promise you, I'll have that title if it's the last thing I do."

"And it will be," said Abdulah.

He was a well built man and large in stature, compared to most men he was a giant. Abdulah stood with his sword in hand and stepping forward to face Seth.

"I'm going to snap you in half like a twig you little freak," he said coldly.

Seth said nothing but analyzed his opponent, calculating every possible opening he could make, and the time it would take. Abdulah picked up on this and took to the ready holding his sword forward and ready to lunge for Seth at any moment. Seth in turn did the same.

"Fight!" yelled Titan assigned to moderate the match.

Abdulah took the first step forward in a slow manner, he was powerful in strength but he wasn't stupid enough to let anyone get the better of him by wits either. Charging someone like Seth could end with a knife in your throat, turning your own sword on you tended to be his novelty choice for countering his opponent.

He took a swing for Seth with great force but missed Seth who side stepped his blade. He predicted this would happen and already began to swerve the sword to right. Another miss as Seth ducked below it in striking distance. Before the behemoth could have his next chance Seth countered with leap and head blow strike with the end of his sword. It wasn't a tactic used too often unless you needed another way of fighting your opponent with thicker armor then you could manage. The blunt force could kill a normal man but Abdulah was not one that could go down so easily.

Seth made some distance between them to keep his opponent from returning the favor. Abdulah shook off the trauma and let his anger get the best of him. He was charging.

"You little fuck!" he yelled.

Another strike downward and Seth was barely missed after jumping away from the blow.

"Stand still already!"

Abdulah struck down again in hopes of gutting Seth before he could stand again. Seth began to roll left and right as the giant missed, any chance of blocking those strikes would be impossible and quite possibly break his sword in half. One attempt to crush his head under his feet and Abdulah's leg was struck giving Seth enough time to get on his feet and make distance once again.

Struggling to stand Abdulah was noticeably limping. He already lacked agility in his favor, and now matters were much worse on him. Seth took a deep breath and concentrated on getting in his final blow. There were opening in armor, places such as the feet, arms, and throat. Chain mail would of been reliable in reducing any blades severity.

Seth rushed forward to Abdulahs left, opposite of his sword and Abdulah sluggishly swung his across. His eyes widened when he realized Seth changed course and twisted to the right swinging his blade with the momentum. He cut the other leg which caused the man to fall to his knees. Seth took the end of his sword and with full force to the back of Abdulah's head.

The giant was knocked unconscious and now laying flat on the floor.

"Shew, that was fun! Now whose next?" said Seth.

Derek had just reached his destination and found the informant. He was a scruffy looking fellow, went by the name Charlie. He's been feeding the guards what little information he could without getting caught. This small but growing resistance was being inspired by a woman going by the alias "Nameless Mistress." She preached of the Mentors corrupted ways, something that seems to be turning into a popular opinion among the less than generously educated youth.

He wasn't wearing his guard outfit of course, but was hidden under a cloak to prevent alarming anyone in the slums he passed by. Word travels fast among local community, they often protected their own regardless of morals, it was their pride. This sometimes gave the Guards trouble and effectively reduced their chances of finding Nameless. Their informant had to be paid quite handsomely during negotiations, we were growing desperate and a street rat with nothing to lose would be less enticed to keeping from earning a payment to sell out his friends.

Walking through the snow absorbed slums he begin to take in their living conditions. It was less than pleasing to imagine having to live around here, there was a lack of clean water and an abundance of rats. He wasn't a fan of rats, living in the shadows of another city he grew up in made him eerily disgusted by them when they were eating the dead that starved to death or froze in the winter. The fleas also carried their own hell with them but that was a story for another time.

There was a house marked with a black moon on above the doorway. Apparently this was a sign for a safe place to stay if you belonged to their resistance. He walked forward to the home owner keeping his face hidden and spoke the phrase they shared. Some other language that sounded made up to him, but it was enough to get him through. Inside he would meet Nameless who was calling for a gathering of her followers. She was front and center surrounded by everyone with their attention held. This wasn't good, he needed a distraction and fast. The house was fairly moldy of course and made of wood. Burning the place down wasn't his first option, and there's a chance the fire would entrap him as well.

He still had his smoke bomb, there was a chance he could divert their attention if there happened to be a bit of an accident or well, theft. Intiser was right about putting his skills to use after all. Derek nudged through the crowd and went behind the map that seemed to be the loudest when it comes to a fight. With ease he took his pouch carrying his coin. He made sure to hand it to the man standing behind him before pushing the owner of the pouch forward. The man caught himself before turning back to see another man standing behind him holding his only source of living and out of instinct sent his fist flying. Swing first ask questions later is how they worked.

It surely caught the crowds attention as they attempted to leave and avoid the confrontation that started to turn into a brawl. Derek lit the bomb and everyone went screaming. He knew his targets position, and his blade took the kill. Everything went into slow motion as Nameless stared into his eyes as she was knocked to the floor with the dagger to her chest. Her attacker a familiar face.

"You bastard," escaped her last breath.

It wouldn't be long before crowd realized what just happened and go after him, with luck they would believe she was attacked by a member of their own regime and the rest would fall apart. He leaped through the nearest window and escaped through the narrow paths before making casual pace to blend with the crowd.

Upon returning to the Guard room, he was met with Seth who was sitting around several sorrily beaten men.

"I been waiting on you all day, so let's hear it, how did you do?!" said Seth.


	7. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 _ **So What Are We**_

The sun was going down and the wind was picking up, very soon Fallow Mire would be under inches of snow again. It wasn't a very delightful thought that Derek would probably be on post during another one of those nights. It was time to get back home and he drank little during the celebration to make sure he got there without waking up in a ditch. It was peaceful in this time of day and it meant less people, so he didn't mind taking a walk through town. On his way home he figured he should stop by Solveig's stand.

Upon arriving he stopped to find that she was absent, but then again it made sense if she still had a hangover. Still there was this other woman, rather much older in age and face. "Perhaps family," he thought. If it was surely she would of talked about him or so he hoped, that encouraged him enough to speak to the stranger.

"Good afternoon, I was wondering you seen a short brown haired girl who worked at this stand, your daughter perhaps?"

The aged woman's faced at him with a confused look on her face.

"What the hell are you talking about? Someone was stealing from me is that what you're saying? And what is this daughter nonsense I don't have any children." he asked.

"What?! No that's not what I'm saying at all I just thought perhaps you knew her! I'm sorry it seems I made a mistake," he bowed in apology.

"This is my stand boy, and I don't want any rats mucking up the place, so leave."

Of course she knew him, everyone in this city knew him. It wouldn't matter if he was a guard, knight, or even a damn prince. You can't gain back peoples trust once you've stolen a part of them, and sure enough in a community everyone feels it. Their neighbors pain becomes their pain and it all gets directed right back to you.

He raised up and apologized once more before heading back home. Suddenly that drink didn't sound like such a bad idea. Oh well, he would sleep on it and perhaps a few dreams would distract him. Thinking of Solveig again put a smile back on his face, but another thought crossed his mind.

"I just mixed up the wrong spot is all, besides they all look the same to me."

Walking through the hallway to his room he stopped for a moment and wondered if she was still in there asleep. He didn't wish to take that chance of waking her up and carefully opened the door without making a sound. It's not as easy as you might think but you learn a thing or two once you had to break into houses through doors of all shapes and sizes.

Derek peered through the crack and found Solveig sitting in a chair. She was looking out the window with her arm propped up on the sill. He decided since she was awake there no use in being quiet and opened the door completely. Solveig almost seemed to jump at the sudden sound.

"Did I catch you off guard Solveig?" he asked concerned.

"Oh no it's nothing really, I'm still just a little tired is all."

Derek began taking off his uniform and continued the conversation, "You've could of gone home, you didn't have to stay to thank me or anything."

"I know, I just wanted to ask you something before I left," she had her arms crossed and looked down at the floor. She walked slowly towards him before facing him, and her eyes glared looking into his as if trying to read him.

"The many people you stole from and the friends you betrayed, did you have to do it just for the sake of your own survival."

There was no malice, her voice was soft and calm. Derek studied her a little bit longer a little lost for words at such a sudden question. Perhaps she was really no different than the rest or rather just scared and concerned with who truly might be. For whatever reason he gave her a firm answer he believed in.

"Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to, we're not always so lucky as the rest of them. You live or you die and that's all you'll ever get told when you have nothing but the clothes on your back. I knew what I was doing and at the expense of my own life I knew I had nothing to lose if it ever went wrong. I don't regret what I did, I only wish that I can make amends with the people I hurt because I didn't understand them and they didn't understand me."

Derek felt like a headache was welling up and his hands shook thinking back on the lives he's ruined. The families that suffered, some men had to die as a result of failing to protect the things he stolen to make ends meet and make enough cash to live another day. He wasn't proud of these things but it would never change his resolve.

"Thank you," she said.

She kissed him on the cheek and then quickly walked for the door. She stopped and said, "Believe me when I tell you Derek, I don't hate you for what happened in De Zio." Solveig closed the door and left soon after. The room fell quiet, and the sky was already dark. Derek stood there for a short while before sitting on his bed.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled and threw his helmet to his desk.

"I'm never going to get a break, guess God can only tolerate one good thing in my life at a time."

He began to recall the night of the bonfire together and just how much release he felt from the stress. It was that night he wished he could redo over and over on an endless loop. Then he began to wonder, why the strange question. She already gave him food when he was freezing that night and insisted he join her tomorrow. Hell they even drank and danced together so why now of all times. Then it hit him.

"How does she know about De Zio?"

Footsteps were heard coming closer from the hallway.

*Knock Knock*

He bolted out the window with incredible speed, the door was busted open and two rather large men came through.

"That bastards getting away!" one yelled.

Derek was grabbling and moving across the outside of the building before he took a leap of faith into a hay carriage below. The horse it was attached to became startled and started to run through the crowd while the owner behind began to chase them while screaming at Derek. Right now he could care less and only wanted to get as far away as possible from his pursuers.

Suddenly a barrel came hurdling towards him from over the horse, he could only manage to dodge it by abandoning the carriage. He jumped outwards with no way to land on his feet.

"Shit!" he screamed, he managed to escape the flying object but twisted his ankle in the process.

"Over here!" he heard.

He hopped up and bit his tongue trying to endure the pain as he attempted to run. He decided to take a detour through the nearest house he could. Needless to say they were shocked when he barged through from one door to the next. Repeating this process several times with different sized houses. One senior couple even managed to throw a few eggs at their tresspasser, not his first choice of defense but it wasn't like they could fight either.

The men after him weren't too far off and one of the many things he didn't want to see was right infront of him. He was stuck in the alley with a wall blocking his only escape, it was a house that had a ladder but with his injury there was hardly a chance in hell he could make it but he tried. The pain shot through him like fire surging with every nerve exploding. He struggled his way up hopping to the next step with one foot. As luck would have it he misstepped and began to fall. His back hit the solid earth and it felt like his lungs were being crushed. It was before he could raise up that he was knocked unconscious.

He could only make out a few words.

"Tie him up and this time make sure that fuck can't slither out of it again."

Everything went black.


	8. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 ** _Mercy_**

There were voices in the darkness with inaudible words, their figures were blurry within the veil of light. The entire tent was spinning as if twisted by some magic gone wrong, he was becoming nauseated. His back was still in pain from landing 10 feet off the ground, he could of swore he punctured a lung with his ribs. He gasped for air trying to make sense of the world around him again.

"Oh my, our little toy is awake at last! Sarah, would you please be so kind as to fetch him ours truly?"

Derek could make out three people leaving the room, one rather smaller than the rest who was likely Sarah. There was another figure who was coming into focus, he was sitting with his leg over the other a feminine manner. He has a clean face but and slender body, his eyes were a shamrock green and hair a jet black curl. His voice had been rather higher in pitch than a normal mans. Suddenly Derek could feel his blood boiling up not in anger but in fear. He couldn't yell, but he managed to say what little he could short of breath.

"Sugar, you son of a bitch. What the fuck did you do, where the hell is Solveig?" he asked.

"Oh my, aren't you quite the demanding one. Sweetie I don't think you're the position to worrying about her right now," he said with a mocking pity posture.

"I swear to God I'm going to kill you."

"To kill me? Ha! You know I really thought you were a sharper man Mr. Derek, it was one of the few things attractive about you. I hate to tell you this I really do but the reason you're in this position is because of Solveig," he had a smirk on his face that sent chills down his spine.

"W-What exactly are you saying?"

Derek's face was froze in a mix of confusion and shock, there was a chance he didn't want to hear the answer. The child like man's smirk then turned into a grin as he looked Derek straight his eyes.

"She never loved you Derek, everything she's done up until now was to closer to you because she had to. People will do amazing things when you take the one thing that fills their heart with joy and their only world."

"What did you do?"

"When you left us at De Zio my friend we were in the middle of our transit from the capital tower after we took their precious apple of Eden. Do you remember that Derek?"

Derek spat on the ground in front of Sugar.

"I do, I got sick of your shit and tagging along with your fucked up parade."

Sugar's grabbed and jerked Derek by the hair to face him and keep Derek from passing out on him again.

"When you took the cart and left us we had no where to go, we relied on you Derek and you let us down. My brother had to die because of you, because I trusted you as a close friend. Do you know what it's like to be rotting in a cell with the rats for three years while you're a laughing stock."

Derek tried to keep from laughing, and Sugar noticed this.

"Derek nobody was laughing when we turned their insides out screaming."

He had to remember that although Sugar was a very feminine man he had a twisted way with things that annoyed him. He swallowed and kept his composure, that's when Sugar decided to continue his story.

"We heard about your little incident in Fallow Mire with becoming a Guard, like the dumb ass you are. It was difficult but we found the perfect candidate in De Zio, Solveig was a Blade just barely getting by trying to support her brother. There was little patience in our work but we managed to bound the kid tight. When we put a knight to his throat what other choice did she have than to accept our proposal?"

Suddenly he figured it out, the reason behind her strange behavior and even more poorly timed question. Solveig was trying to find comfort in believing her actions were the right thing to do, the only thing she could do. He must of gave her that answer and it was enough to go through with betraying him. Sure it hurt like hell it was all an act but he could sympathize with what it must of been like in her position. It's not an easy choice for anyone to deceive someone and toy with their emotions.

A large man came through the front of the tent, someone Derek recognized in a heartbeat. Chad was roughly in his late 40's with a skill you don't see too often. He was a butcher and a good one at that, being obsessed with his blades and the splitting of flesh he would even carve into himself. The marks and stitches across his body was barely passable as horrific when compared to his victims. Guards would always find them in barns or rivers and barely recognizable. Derek's was screaming in his head.

"I'm about to fucking die, God help me I'm about to fucking die."

Chad was walking in with one of Sugar's assassins carrying a young guy who looked to be a little short of Derek's age. He was gagged and shoved forward into a post that is rammed into. Just for good measure the assassins bashed his head to put him on the ground before tying him up in a similar fashion as Derek.

"Sugar, what is that your planning to do us." Derek said rather faintly with obvious stuttering and shaking throughout his body.

"One way or another your body is going to make me money to make up for what we lost. It just so happens that you killed our very best associate yesterday and they want blood. I'd like to kill you myself but they set a price on your head and seeing you dragged through the slums by them would be far more enjoyable. This kid however I don't need, bastard tried to get smart and steal from me before he ran, so he's going to have to pay of course."

"Hey hey hey wait a second, just wait a second!" Derek yelled, he tried to stand but his bonds wouldn't allow it.

"There's nothing to wait over Derek, you had your chance so don't worry because you have yours coming too."

"He's just a stupid kid, come on they all make mistakes, they do stupid things."

"Chad, shut him," Sugar demanded now beginning to grow annoyed with his out burst.

Chad swung with full force and broke Derek's nose. He was beginning to bleed and was back to fighting his nausea to stay conscious. The guy next to him was in the process of being strung up once his focused cleared. He only caught a glimpse of the beast arms bulk and he reeled back with his butchering knife. There was a ear piercing scream shot from the room as the smell of blood became apparent. Chad was already at working hacking the poors guys limbs off. It left a splatter across Derek, he couldn't stand to watch. Sugar was sitting their admiring Chad's handy work as he began to strip the bones and muscle pertruding from their prisoner.

"Damn it Sugar just stop!" Derek yelled.

Sugar's smile dropped and looked at Derek with disgust.

"Chad, perhaps this time we'll take his tongue instead."

Chad's attention slowly turned from the boy towards Derek with no change in emotion, he was a blank and emotionless slab of hate filled flesh.

"No! No! No!" was all Derek could say.

Suddenly there was a sound of galloping from behind the tent that came swiftly like the wind. It was like an angel crashed through from the heavens wearing it's polished armor and silk fabric. It's played cleared through Chad whose head was now decapitated from his body. It was a mess, a hell fueled nightmare.

Seth leaped off his horse towards Sugar who was already pulling out his sword to block the attack. Everything was in slow motion, and deafened by a sudden ringing in his ear. He vomited what felt like his entire stomach, his insides were all on fire. His bonds were suddenly free from him and before he could fall to the earth he was caught by familiar hands. Solveig was knelled next to him looking horrified at what happened to him. She attempted to pick him up awhile another guard came to free Sugar's captive. He managed to pick him up over his shoulders, the blood from the kids hand was still running down his armor.

When they walked out of the tent they could see the battle taking place around them. The guards on their horses has been burning tents, supplies, and crossing swords with more of Sugar's men. They couldn't stay there long.

"Come on, we have to get you somewhere safe," Solveig said.

She still wore a petrified face on her.

Together they managed to make it to Seth's horse, he was still fighting with Sugar. They both shared a similar skill level in agility. Any attempts at undermining Sugar was met was a deflections and counter attack in an instant. Their gap enclosed when attempting to push each other to knock the others blade down.

"Well now it seems we have quite the man here," said sugar who licked his lips.

"And you my friend are a weasel!"

Seth got the better of Sugar in terms of force and shuved sugar back but not off his feet. Sugar was hesistant but a few quick parries and they were back each others throats.

"You're going to get the fuck off my lands here very soon boy!" said Seth.

"Is that a fact?" said Sugar who dropped his sword and ducked to avoid Seths swing.

They kept their distance one more encircling one another. Sugar took a moment to glance around him. He was clearly losing and about to become surrounded, if he didn't leave now he might end up in the ground instead of out of it.

"It's been fun, perhaps we should play again one day!" shouted Sugar.

He hurried to one of his own mens horses and took off followed by the rest of them. They were retreating to lick their wounds but they would be back. Right now their mission was complete and had to take priority in preventing any more casualties. Seth turned and rushed towards Solveig and Derek who was beginning to look pale and sweat.

"Derek are you alright!" he yelled.

"It's alright, I'm perfectly f-f-fi," and just like that Derek passed out again.

The battle was over, but the worse was yet to come.

They needed to get Derek home.


	9. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 ** _Recovery_**

The boy ran and ran through the darkness and the overture of buildings through the narrowing alley way. The people around here were laughing from their doors and windows, some screaming at him. They would call names, throw rotten food, stones, and every now and then someone would attempt to grab him. Despite everything he kept running towards the light that shined at the end of the path. After struggling for so long his body began to ache, the pain in his joints started to become impossible to ignore. He was close but yet so far from the sanctuary he fought so hard for.

The shadows were beginning to branch from the veins of the earth as they devoured everything behind him. It was impossible, a hopeless dream sucked up by despair to shrivel up and die. An ungodly creature arose from the shadows and twisted his legs. All he could do was crawl, but the beast wouldn't let anything left of his light remain. It coiled it's black branches around his limbs and crushed every bone within them. It was looming over here, a perfect reflection of the boy that could even fool himself.

A clicking sound could be heard, almost like bone snapping out of place and twisted. The boy in front of him was smiling, with teeth jetting sharply as if develped to tear flesh. It's eyes were cat like and sickly glow of yellow and red. It was trying to communicates with the boy, it had to gape it's mouth from ear to ear before it spoke. The voice was audible but its words and sounds were incomprehensible. It stepped forward to the boy who was still mangled and helpless, afraid of the unspeakable horror it might inflict. Then maescarade in the boys own voice it spoke again.

"Where is your God, when you have us you ungrateful little shit!" It's head reared back and leaped with it's hands petruding claws. It was going to eat him alive from the inside.

Derek awoke in the night from his dream with searing pain and gasping for air. He was shaking tremendously, his body soaring with heat and sweating.

"Hey hey, keep still you're going to make it worse," said Solveig.

She helped him to lay back down and stay raised up, he was still recovering from all his injuries and none of them were going away any time soon. Solveig felt his forehead and could tell he needed to calm down or he might not see another day.

"Stay here, do anything stupid and I'll give you another injury alright," she said scolding him.

There wasn't much he could say so he waved her off as being fine.

"Idiot," she told him.

Solveig later came back to the room with a wet rag and placed it on his forehead. Derek wasn't sure if it was his injuries or his embrassment that would be the end of him. It did help the throbbing headache go away after some time. The room had been peaceful and quiet with just the two in the room. The moons blue rays and the oil lamp were the only things that filled the near empty space. She had been sitting with him and watching him since they came back.

A friend of Seth outside of the Fallow Mire gates was an apothecary who has in the past performed procedures with people who had to go under the knife. He was lucky to be alive, his lungs were just about collapse from a broken rib shatteredd on the left. They nearly beat him to death before dragging him back to Sugar who had plans for worse. It was difficult but he was catching his breath far easier then he had been at the tent.

"Hey, just to be clear, I don't blame you or hate you for this, it wasn't your fault," said Derek.

Solveig looked at him almost annoyed and in confusion, "Of course it's my fault you're this way, it was a selfish thing but I didn't have any other choice."

"I know," he replied. "I figured that out during that bastards chat with me, you were just looking for answers, something to make the guilt hurt a little less."

"I just wanted you to understand, that's all."

"And I do."

Derek tried to raise up a little higher to face her. His chest still hurt for damn sure, but right now he was only focused on making two people's hearts hurt a little less. He lived without regrets, turning his head to the unbearable burden of facing the people he effected. His demons simply wouldn't allow it, but for a long time he felt compelled to change it.

"Your brother, he's safe now isn't he?" he asked.

The question took her a little by surprise, she had to think before answering him.

"He is, Seth took him to a relative of ours who lives out here. We don't exactly have a home right now since we left De Zio, but you know, thanks for asking I guess."

She looked at him still with a mix of emotions, mainly worry. He smiled and replied, "That's good to hear."

Her eyes were glassy and she looked beautiful from the light of the boom beaming through their dark room. He had that same feeling from before, like his pain and stress could just disappear. It was a warm feeling that was as bliss and kept him smiling each and every time. A feeling he didn't want to let go, a feeling that he desperately wanted to hold on to, now and forever. His voice was soft,

"You know, every minute we had together even though it wasn't real, I was always at my happiest. Like I could do anything, everything was right with the world and I felt as though for once. Even a sorry miserable guy like me could be accepted into just someone elses heart. For whatever it's worth, I just want to say thank you."

She was facing away from him, "You truly are dense."

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry."

She sat next to him on his bed leaning close to him, it left him a baffled.

"None of those moments were fake, I truly enjoyed being around you. I hated every second knowing I'd eventually have to hurt you damn it, and it hurt me to. So don't act like you're the only one in pain."

He was a little shocked about her reply, despite everything. She truly was kind and compassionate, never wanting to hurt any body. He couldn't think of anything to say at that moment, except the one thing that's been on his mind.

"I really do love you," he said still smiling like someone with nothing to lose.

She wiped the tears coming from her eyes.

"I love you too, idiot."

She leaned in towards him and kissed him.

"You should get some sleep, if you don't those injuries will never heal up."

That gave him a chuckle before he agreed.

After that night, the demon in his dreams never came back.


	10. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 ** _The Calm Before the Storm_**

 _*3 Months Later*_

The winter season's remaining snow had melted away and within a few weeks time, the earth was beginning to regain its color. The sky was clear and thus as spring came so did the flowers and leaves. The fur traders who had enriched their profit were now carrying any goods they would later sell at the next town. Most people were on their way to their family during this time. The shores ice had also melted away allowing for the port sailors to journey to kingdoms across the sea.

Derek had eventually recovered from his injuries and was able to return home wrapped in bandages. He wasn't able to be fighting anytime soon Intiser, his Commander, allowed time for his recovery. It had been almost a full month before he was facing the men that would be trusting him as one their Titan to lead them. Their attitudes towards him were similar to the ones given to Seth. Regardless of their past or what they might have done, they passed judgment and earned their place, at the very least they were giving them an honest to show we belong in the Guards.

As for Solveig, she had no intention to return to De Zio with any chance of Sugar remaining there. She soon discovered Fallow Mire had their our Blade forces and after all, living in a new city meant she needed work. Time and time again she would climb through the ranks from starting over. Sometimes Derek had his own issues tracking any leads or arrest and had to rely on her. It had its prices, and by prices, she meant doing and going wherever she wanted for the night.

In their off time, they were slowly learning about each other and keeping the other company when they needed them. The weight on their hurts that started on heavy with guilt and confusion to being light as a feather. Everything becomes more clear and connects when you're no longer misunderstood. Somehow the two had just as much as an affect on each other as they did the people around them. Every now and then someone would wave or ask how they were directing. It was when they started addressing Derek by his name that he felt the most release. When a stranger who he recognized as to once mock him asked how he was doing, he felt like he could cry, but he didn't.

Seth was always hard at work doing what he loved the most, being the ideal leader for his men and challenging fighters. Everyone in the Guards grew respect for his skill of course but his loyalty as promised remained true. There too had become more people acceptable of him for being a helpful hand from time to time when someone might have needed help. Unlike Derek, he worked to earn the approval of his worth not in gold but reliability. That sort of attention does take its toll and as much of a fighter he was, it didn't stop a few drunken brawls from happening once in awhile. He was always sober of course, it was the idiots around him that were taking their chances on blind luck and a bottle of scotch.

The peace in the city, however, would only last so long.

A dagger was stabbed in a stack of papers marked with the names of recent prisoners.

"How many does that make this week?" asked Seth.

"If we add up the reports of the family west of Kendrick road and the church priest I'd say that makes 17 clear assassinations," said Aidan.

"Don't forget just about more than half were killed in broad daylight," added Derek.

All of the Titans were in Intiser's office trying to make sense of the chaos building up in front of them. He had gathered them to learn any more information they may have learned from their time spent around the city.

"How many of our informants do we have remaining," Intiser asked them.

"Two more stopped communicating so we're down to just one," said Aidan.

"We're always just getting one step behind them before we lose our assailant, perhaps we should consider asking for the Blades help," suggested Calvin.

"If the situation continues into next week we may resort to an open discussion," said Intiser.

One of the Guards had rushed to them, his face had the look of distraught.

"One of our men was just killed, he was found with his throat cut where he was stationed," he said.

When they arrived to the prison courtyard the body had been covered up by a large cloth with two men guarding him. Derek next to them and kneeled down before pulling back the cloth. It didn't take long to recognize whose life was taken today.

"It's Akram Sir," Derek told the others.

"What the hell is going around here, first we have these assassinations among our citizens and informants now this," said Grim with his hand out pointing towards the corpse.

Intiser came up from behind Derek to identify the body himself, he never liked him too much. Always seeming to find trouble and causing them more than trouble than he was beginning to be worth. The boy's eyes were lifeless and staring into the infinite distance, and the cut was clean as if created by a blade designed for the job performed. Derek feeling a little uncomfortable with those cloudy eyes of Akram closed his eyelids, it was courtesy to do so after all.

"Derek and Seth, report to the Elders there's been a breach in our ranks, Seth will have a select few men remain on post with them at all times. Be sure to go by the Blades on your family, setup up negotiations for the blades assistance, understand Derek?"

"Aye Sir," he replied.

Derek raised up to study Akram for a little longer before heading towards the gate with Seth.

"Come on now, don't just leave this here go bury him," they heard Calvin barking at the two guards.

The two walked through the central street that led to the mountain side of Fallow Mire. Their first stop would be at the Blades quarters at the end of the city. Merchants and travelers were seen moving along the roads and customers buying wheat and fruit at some of their stands. The pub in which they usually drank was in the middle of unloading whatever foreign alcohol they've been bragging about coming in for the past month.

"Perhaps when all this is over we should see if that stuff is all talk once we're finished with this mess," laughed Derek.

"Derek, tell me do are you thinking what I'm thinking," ask Seth.

Derek continued to walk without a change in pace before he came to his conclusion.

"Sugar has some influence that's for sure, I don't have any doubt in the least that there's the possibility he's behind this."

"So you're saying he has helped in doing this," Seth added.

"Exactly, but again this is just a theory and without having a single one of those assassins caught we have even less to go on. So for now, let's just focus on getting through this alive with our own heads on our shoulders. Besides, right now we're heading to speak to the Blades but you're looking surprisingly calm."

Seth felt a bit of a slap to face that remark, "I may hate the bastards Derek, and feeling has been mutual, but right now there are bigger things at works than the both of us and I don't intend to let our squabble pull everyone else down."

Derek raised his hands in defeat, "Alright I get it, I'm sorry I misjudged you for being more than a man with fighting being the only thing on his mind. You should make more time for yourself, perhaps find a companion," he smirked.

"Perhaps you should start minding your own business," he frowned.

*Knock Knock*

The door to the Blades encampment within the wall of the mountain came open with a black haired man with dark eyes, well fit to fight even Seth. He had his hand on his sword that was put away more likely due to reflex, friendly or not.

"State your business," he said.

"I'll do the talking," Derek told Seth before he continued, "Hello my good man, might any of captains be available to speak to?"

The Blade more or less unconcerned with Derek turned his attention to Seth who he recognized from the raids on comrades.

"What the fuck is that son of a bitch doing here?! You better run if you know what's good for you dog!" he yelled at Seth.

"What? No, that's not a good idea," said Derek trying to divert the attention away from Seth but it was too late.

He was shoved out of the way with the Blade storming over to Seth ready to dig his sword into him. Seth didn't flinch or move but stared the man into the eyes and spoke, "This isn't the time Damion. We're not here to start a fight."

"Well you're a little too late for that now," said Damion as he swung his blade down towards Seth. He managed to catch him by the wrist before he could strike him. The two were in a tug of war trying to get the better of each other. Damion reared back and kicked Seth in the chest throwing him off long enough for him to charge back at him again. Seth had almost fell ducking away from the attack, it only caught his cheek. With Damion's arm now in the open from the swing, Seth grabbed him and threw him over his shoulders slamming him into the ground.

"God damn it, Damion, I can't keep wasting bandages on you if you're just going to keep fighting everyone!"

Both Seth and Derek turned towards the voice, it was a girl they haven't seen before within the Blades. It wasn't a sight you see every day, she was a girl not far from Solveig's height, brunette hair but her left eye was covered by a patch. She carried with her a satchel that based on her outburst was probably her supplies. The expression her face was one of disappointment and Derek didn't want matters to get any worse.

"We're sorry about your friend here, he just-"

She cut him off, "No no don't be sorry, I'm actually glad for once someone actually put that lousy oath in his place. Mister ummm..."

"Seth, just call me Seth madam," he told her.

She smiled at that, "Alright gentlemen so what can I do for you today?"

Finally, they could get things underway.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _ **Beneath the Veil**_

After their squabble was over Derek and Seth were lead through blades central corridors. The walls and ceiling were spread wide apart in order to start construction on the rooms for the people it would house. There was only so much you can do when mining into a mountain and carving the framework inside it. Here and there were doors being made, floor planks being placed, and tools being stored. The torches and burning lamps in every room filled the shadows with a light that kissed the shadows darkest depths that were still untouched. They seem to have been working around a cave system and blocking off any fall off paths. Derek peeked over the edge of the abyss before gulping down a lump in his throat. Seth interesting himself and pat Derek on the back like a slap.

"Shit, don't do that," Derek exclaimed.

"Scared of heights are we," Seth smirked.

"I'd like to get this over with my bones, not in pieces - friend," said Derek sharply.

The girl leading the way watched them and had a laugh at what happened, it wasn't too often someone was able to do that around here. The Blades were often strict in their manner and task if you were an extrovert of some sort that changed quickly. Many people paid no mind to this transition as it was all part of their job to fulfill their task with the utmost efficiency. However, this sort of change was something Solveig already experienced from De Zio's regime. She was still very outspoken and still generous which was a trait many here seemed to lack. So far everyone they passed was either tending to their work on speaking in whispers about their guest. The further they took the more he loathe the task he was given.

Eventually, they had arrived to a door made of solid steel and locks that dug into the jagged rock walls. The patch-eyed girl turned toward Seth and said, "Just one moment" before stepping up the door and knocking.

"Victoria, we have visitors from the Guards division, they say it's important and want to speak to the general!"

As soon as she finished her announcement the Victoria she was talking to replied back. She was already shouting back as she opened the door for them.

"Jadyn," she said questionably before studying Seth and Derek.

"Alright bring them in and we'll talk," she finished.

They speed through into a room fitting of a general, there were foreign blades on racks against the walls. The desk covered in piles of paper that were perhaps a mix of contracts, documents, and maps. Some walls were covered in books, skinned furs of wild animals and the Blades banner. Victoria was a dark haired girl with the eyes to match, her uniform had quite a few different markings in color, not quite like Jadyn's whose uniform differed from the others as well. It seems they also had a similar way in which the Guard could tell each other apart.

"Well gentlemen I hate to disappoint you but our General is currently traveling to the coast due to private matters. In the mean time as one of the Captains I'll be able to assist you to the best of my abilities this evening," said Victoria who sat at the desk chair and cuffed her hands. Derek took a deep breath to relax, he quite frankly did not want to have to Cutter with Seth around.

"Right well, recently there's been a growing concern with the assassinations, we both know neither of us have managed to capture any of the killers for questioning. Just a few hours ago one our own was killed in cold blood, his throat was sliced open by a knife, clean cut and that requires some experience from my perspective," said Derek.

"I'm sorry to hear that but what does that have to do with the blades," she asked.

"Our Commander has ordered me to come here to ask you for assistance. We believe that at the rate things are going whoever this is will eventually either infiltrate the blades as well or kill one of the Elders. This is an unpredictable assassin miss Victoria and all due respect as much we would not have to involve Blades we ask for your cooperation in assisting us."

There a short pause through the room as Victoria showered agitation across her face as if deep in thought. Her eyes never left Derek's which only made him a little nervous but for the sake of not making the guards look the least bit pathetic, he tried to keep his posture. Eventually, she came to a decision.

"Alright then, I'll give you three of my best that's available which I'm pretty sure you are already acquainted with. You'll just have to make due because right now we have our own problems currently," said Victoria who was began to start holding up a finger as she named off each Blade.

"Solveig, Thomas, and Jadyn," she said.

"Now hold up why me ma'am, I'm just a medic," exclaimed Jadyn.

"Yes, that's right which means if there happens to be someone fatally wounded such as one of the council or the Guards you will be working with, they will have someone who can assist them appropriately. Do you have any reason to deny this Jadyn?" she asked.

Jadyn quickly bowed, "N-no, apologies I wasn't thinking."

"Good, now Sir I do believe that should be enough to satisfy your Commander on the Guards end," Victoria asked turning her attention back to Derek. She already had him at Solveig.

"Of course," he bowed.

"Good, now if you don't mind I'd quite like you all to get the hell out of my office so I can get back to work," said Victoria cheeringly.

Next stop was the Ichor Tower.

On their way out they eventually found both Solveig and dragged Thomas along with them. Derek had no clue of whatever talents he possessed about him that would help contribute to their cause. At the moment there was no need to ask him questions this early, as long as they had more helping hands that was all that mattered and Solveig being one of them was a bonus to him.

"So let me get this straight you think Sugar might have somehow planted a man of his own into your ranks," she said.

"Well like I've told Seth it's just a theory because right now I have no other answers. A sleeper agent like this would take quite the funds to afford and that alone leads us to ask if they were receiving payment over time. This is all very strange because Akram was a mere novice with little to nothing in his name so it makes him a strange target to kill. To top it all off there aren't many people in the Guards that actually knows any of our informants. This isn't just some random killing Solveig this an organized attack that we have no lead on," he told her.

Behind him Seth and the eye patch girl, Jadyn were sharing their own conversation.

"So that explains a lot about why you don't know me yet do you," said Seth.

"Yeah, it wasn't too long ago that I joined the Blades so I'm not too familiar with your relationship the blades. I'm from a port city just east of here where I was found and recruited by the General, it's a common thing he does when they are running short on of the specialist they need," she explained.

"Ah I see, so if I might ask what is the story behind the," he pointed his own eye.

"Oh well you see once my father tried to," she shouted over by Thomas who was dragging inches behind them.

"Can we just hurry up and get there already," he yelled.

In all honesty, Derek had to agree with wanting to get the long day over with soon. Once they arrived they entered a large chamber that echoed each step, bouncing the sound on every wall. In far back of the room was the throne were a currently absent mentor would sit. Derek had figured it was natural the man would be busy and had better things to do then tend to the Elder councils nonsense. They were all of different ages from old men to young faces which made it ironic to address them as Elder with those being near Derek's own age. Even still they deserved his respect with what little worth he was to them aside from the one who saved him.

"My apologies Elders but there was been a sudden emergency and we've come here to see that no harm had came to you," he said while bowed.

"We well aware of the situation boy," said one of the Elders as if feeling mocked by Derek for his lack of knowledge.

"It's quite alright, Elder, he had no idea I was coming here in his place, please excuse him," said another man in Guards armor. It was Jaryd, he was a young man that fell under Derek's age by only a few years. He was evenly matched him height but when next to him Jaryd sometimes looked like he could stand to eat a bit more. In the few instances they shared a conversation, he's had to ask the boy to repeat himself when his words seem to have to pause for breathing. Despite his very active mannerisms, he was an excellent fighter and that earned him the title of Captain.

"It's nice to see you again Titan Derek," said Jaryd holding his arm out to shake his hand.

When Derek reached and shook his hand he held pause before letting go, "Just why are you here Jaryd," he asked.

"Well you see my dear friend, I thought it would save you the trouble of coming here ahead of time to prepare the troops and warn the Elders. I didn't think you would mind you know since you have to see the blades," said the boy.

"Ah," said Derek nodding still confused on why the commander would let him willingly do this, but did he even know he had to question. Regardless it meant less work for him and he didn't have to bare listening to the Elders taunts towards him. Nighttime was finally arriving and it couldn't have come any sooner.

Hours had passed and it was time to change shifts with one of the guards who rested to stay awake through the night. Derek was ready to retire to the bed he ached for and what he would give for Solveig to be in it, he could only daydream about. On his way up the tower, he heard a crash of plates and furniture from the other side of the wall. Suddenly one a man in a pale white cloak and crow mask burst through the door and caught a glimpse of Derek before leaping out the window. They were on a room high enough to make you see a man a size pinchable between your fingers. There wasn't a chance he could survive with the narrow drop off the cliff to the solid earth.

Before he could begin chase if there would be a man left to chase that is, he checked to see what hat occurred. Another Guard with his throat sliced, he appeared to had fallen over while attempting to fend off his attacker. Derek began racing down the stairs sometimes leaping down several steps. He came to a halt when he found that Seth had already knocked the culprit flat on his ass and under his feet.

"I think we found our man, Mr. Derek," he said with glee.

Derek bent down to the man in the mask and as he was removing the assailants only means to hiding his identity the man was fighting to get loose as he begged for them to wait. They didn't listen and when the mask came off they were rather shocked with who they found beneath it.

"What the fuck Jaryd!"


	12. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 _ **Set Forth**_

It wasn't long before the sun would be coming up over the mountains peak and they weren't looking to make their situation very public. Jaryd was struggling beneath Seth foot weighing down on his ribs which felt to be crushing his lungs. Derek motioned for Seth to let off the boy a little so he could begin to explain himself. As he rambled on everything began to make more sense.

Jaryd had been assigned to monitor Akram after a suspicious report of an accidental fall at the Temple Spire. Only Akram and another man by the name of Sora returned with the tragic news. However their stories time line never seemed to match up with each other after being questioned individually. The town around the Spire in itself is quite vast and entrance to the spire is only granted through the Arena Master or one of his associates who run the events there. Take alone could take take when a guard has to verify the authentication of the guest jurisdiction. When someone like Sora is a slow kind of mind you would find it hard to believe he left arena and ended up in the town square to witness the guards fatal fall. According to Akram they were together to inspect the temples weapons, shields, and return the tax reports on imports. Leaving the place required a pat down and they must show their verification, the travel back to the town would take that man far too long to witness when Akrams time line reports sets the guard to have died shortly after he told Sora he would be with him soon and asked that he go on ahead. To top it all off there was a clear indication the guard was already dead from a sword similar to Sora's. Along with other evidence being discovered that puts the two in different locations they claimed to be in you would say they were almost covering for one another.

Eventually they learned that the guard killed had been quiet and rather nervous days prior to the incident. Akram and Sora were discovered to be passing information on to a woman cloaked beneath a hood on horseback. They were often passing reports of their on as well as some of the official guard records. Some of these records from the guards were wanted posters and penalty reports, those people were shortly later found in the city of De Zio but never arrested. To make matters far worse they learned of Akrams side business to make extra cash, it was disgusting to learn the ways in which a small poor soul could be used for financial gain. What dumbstruck them the most was how some of his clients were informants of the guards. Most of the assassinations were a mix of both Akram learning of other informants from his clients for a free pass for the night, and Jaryd taking their lives shortly after. There was nothing they could do about the kids involved, pity would be at God's mercy.

Once the connection was made between the cloaked woman and the two cons Jaryd was allowed to cut off the beating of their hearts. Just tonight he had finished his fine work on Sora and was about to report back the master. He refused to to tell us who exactly that was except that is jurisdiction was legitimate and promised us an audience with him soon enough at the dispense we let him go. Derek would of more than happy to sock the bastard for lying if Jaryd hadn't asked to let him proof his authority by a seal only given to executioners, diplomats, and other kinds of important personal the council deemed fit. After helping him up they were graced with the most blunt information that confirmed Derek's theories. Sugar was the man pulling the strings in the situation, his true intent to go this far is unknown but he's spinning a web that may choke the kingdoms caught within it.

Derek and Seth were asked to meet at the mines come noon and by then will know what they must do next. The threat to the elders were eliminated and very soon they would be rotated out from their shift by the Commander. Right now they had a body to deal with back in the tower and a explanation to give. Walking across the bridge the sun had illuminated and cast a far reaching shadow of the two. It was morning and a few of the guards stationed with them were looking ever so confused as to what happened just an hour ago. They could only claim to have lost pursuit of the murderer of Sora. The elders caught wind of the discussion and deemed the two incompetent and a risk to allow to stay further.

"I need a drink," Derek thought to himself.

Time passed and just before noon it was Jaryd said, they received orders to rotate out with the new guards being lead by Calvin. They came with vague details as to why and only knew it was an immediate order the commander received. He didn't say from who the order was from clear on not wanting to continue asking questions. Derek made the decision that his small team would be drinking at a local town favorite pub tonight. He was growing quite fond of being in charge for a change of pace, besides there was that shipment they saw yesterday he wanted to try.

"Christ Jesu," Derek spat, "What is this piss water you're trying to sell me here Sebastian!"

Sebastion had a frown on his face, "Hey look at least I'm selling it cheaper than I profitably intended. I didn't know those bastards were selling shit they stole, it turned out that to make up my order they tried to add water to it. They already got my money when I send half the requested amount when I ordered from their trader."

Seth spoke up, "Just what exactly are we drinking here anyways."

"Scotch," replied Sebastian.

All of them were disappointed with the results but behind them was Thomas or Sin as he liked to be called, eye patch girl Jadyn, and the star captain of Blades Solveig. The only one drinking had been Jadyn who seemed to be unable to handle her liquor however. Thomas more or less stared his drink wondering if it would kill him, Derek only figured it was because he might of had a bad experience with someone who was less than tolerable of his attitude. Eventually he just placed it back on the table and shoved it away.

"I think I'm just fine with water thank you," Thomas told Derek to which he shrugged at the comment. Instead of drinking the poor Scotch they received he began to ask for the usual. In that instance Solveig started back at him with the questions.

"So when are you two going to really tell us what happened back there, I'm not an idiot and I been with you long enough you only drink when you're stressed idiot," she sounded to be scolding him for being obvious.

"We're not entirely sure ourselves miss," started Seth, "What we know for now is that we'll learn more later."

"Once we understand what we're in for I'll let you know Solveig," added Derek.

She looked him straight in the eyes this time, "You promise?"

"I promise."

Sebastian then cut the silence between them, "How about you promise to pay off that tab tonight too sweetie," he said mockingly.

Derek's face couldn't have turned more grim.

It was noon and both Derek and Seth had set off to meet with the man commanding Jaryd along. The wind was blowing lightly and the crickets were chirping creating a pleasant mood with the orange sky. Once they arrived they were met with Jaryd who looked to be wearing rag clothes and a hood to cover his face. He wasn't the best at hiding but it made sense to not be wearing an obvious uniform. They were brought though the tunnel system created over the past few decades, it had only been shut down once the ore ran dry. One of the rooms had a chair and desk with a lit candle in preparation.

"Wait here," they were told.

When he came back they were taken by surprise at who the man in the shadows was. It was the Elder who argued for Derek and Seth's life and right to trial by service. He was a weathered looking man, not brittle but he looked to have lived past his prime. His eyes were foggy in a sense of being near blind and unable to tell if he could see you. They didn't know his name but with respect for him they would be calling him their master all the same.

The Elder started, "It's nice to see that you've come, I'm sorry to have made things difficult for you when progress in the Guards has already been made."

Seth and Derek bowed, and Derek spoke, "There's no need to apologize Sir, we understand that you will carry out what must be done and we have no right to question your actions."

"I see, well I hope you will then accept the offer I'm about to give you tonight, but first you must know something, Jaryd," he said.

Jaryd bowed to him as well before speaking to Derek and Seth,"Everything I told you has been the truth but it's important to know that there was more going on. The ledgers coming the Spire had shown clear signs of forgery. In the past our documents had been written by a man who had a distinct writing style. Ever since Akram and a few others have been en-route to transport these documents there had been a change in style but our Guards would always tell us it was the same man as usual writing the ledger reports. In other words we believe there was a third hand involved in the falling incident that was the motive behind getting rid of him. We aren't sure just yet but if this continues it could mean a trade war between us and neighboring countries we rely on, it means for a lack of minerals for armor and swords, decrease in value of coin, and a overwhelming rise in taxes."

"You want us to look into this, find the culprit and drag him back here," said Seth.

The Elder replied, "My offer is that you participate in the upcoming arena trials in the next few weeks. During your time there you and whoever you choose to accompany you will be working together to uncover the forger. As you know Sugar has been behind Akrams actions and we will treat this as no exception. So you will do well be tread carefully and understand you will be on your own."

Derek asked, "You said with whoever we choose Sir, why?"

"Derek you're a bright man who has had his fair experience working under Sugar for operations, and you Seth are an exceptional advisor and fighter. I'm sure you will both do well. Tonight you will rest and be taking your leave in the morning with Jaryd to guide you. As for your commander he's been made aware of the situation and will being permitting your leave," said the Elder.

Derek and Seth thanked the Elder, they were not about ask for anything in return for their lives were already his. There was a chance would not be returning to Fallow Mire, but looking ahead they already had more work to do to make up for the past. On their way back they started discussing who to put together for their team. Eventually they came to the conclusion of bringing Jadyn, Thomas, and Solveig with them since they were already free of service from the Blades for some time still with the General gone. When they arrived back at the pub where everyone was waiting for them they began to share the story of what happened at the Spire and then finally,

"So ladies and gentleman, what do you say," said Derek cheerily.

"Are you nuts," yelled Thomas, "There's nothing in it for us so why do we have to go."

Solveig slammed her fist on the table and gave the boy a dark look, "We're going, end of story, if there's even a chance that son of a bitch Sugar is involved I want to tear apart everything he's built and find his ass so I can beat that pretty boy face of his!"

That reaction gave them quite a shock before she continued, "Look if anything I don't want to see anyone else hurt like that again, I can't imagine the hell he's putting someone through right now out of his twisted interest."

Derek added, "There is no limits to what he's willing to do and right now all I know is this is bigger than all of us and I need people I can rely on and trust. If you aren't willing to sacrifice yourself to making sure we keep the people safe you can leave."

"The hell with that I'm going with you, it's like Victoria said that someones going to need medical attention and you have no one else," said Jadyn.

"Right you are miss," replied Seth.

Derek nodded in thanks towards that before turning his attention back to Thomas who was clearly feeling the peer pressure.

"Fine," he gave in.

"Alright! Now everyone, lets go home and meet at the front gates tomorrow morning, bring whatever you need cause it's going to be quite some time before we reach the town."

Just before he could leave out the door, Sebastian was back at Derek.

"Pay your tab damn it!"

Derek on the other hand was going to have a hard time getting by on this journey.


End file.
